Bóg Większego Dobra
thumb Bóg Większego Dobra (ang. God of the Greater Good) - potoczna nazwa istoty która ocaliła resztki Czwartej Strefy Ekspansji z głębi Osnowy. Zwana jest również Bogiem T'au'va, Odbiciem T'au'va '''czy '''Fałszywym Bogiem Większego Dobra. Póki co natura tej istoty pozostaje tajemnicą. Historia Czwarta Strefa Ekspansji thumb|266px|NiebianinPo Kampanii Agrellańskiej Dominium Tau znalazło się w trudnej strategicznie sytuacji. Droga do ekspansji przez Zatokę Mu'gulath została zablokowana, galaktyczny wschód był pożerany przez morze śmierci zwane Flotą-Rojem Gorgon a na zachodzie panowały wojska nekrońskiej Dynastii Sautekh. Dominium, okrążone, straciło możliwość ekspansji. Właśnie dlatego Kasta Niebiańska zdecydowała się na wdrążenie dosyć ekstremalnego rozwiązania. Naukowiec z Kasty Ziemi o imieniu Ka'buto zdołał dzięki badaniom nad okrętami Imperium i Krootów stworzyć prototypowy system podróży szybszej niż światło. Urządzenie które umożliwiało tą rewolucyjną podróż nazwane zostało Poślizgowym Modułem AL-38 (ang. AL-38 Slipstream Module) i zostało szybko zainstalowane na okrętach które stały się częścią Czwartej Strefy Ekspansji. Ka'buto ostrzegał że masowe uruchomienie AL-38 doprowadzi do katastrofy. Niebianie go nie posłuchali. Setki, jeśli nie tysiące okrętów Czwartej Strefy przybyło na Punkt Numenar i uruchomiło urządzenia w tym samym momencie. Masa antymaterii jaka powstała w wyniku tego czynu otworzyła wyrwę w czasoprzestrzeni, która posłała Czwartą Strefę Ekspansji prosto w objęcia Osnowy. Objawienie W czasie gdy Kasta Niebiańska opłakiwała stratę swoich dzielnych żołnierzy, Ci walczyli o przetrwanie wewnątrz Osnowy. Demony najpierw przyszły po ludzkich pomocników i innych obcych sojuszników Tau. Ich dusze były znacznie lepiej widoczne niż te należące do niebieskoskórych. Na nieprzygotowanych na taki atak okrętach doszło do straszliwych starć. Dominium próbowało się bronić, ale było bezbronne w walce z predatorami Osnowy. Gdy jasnym stało się że obcy na pokładach floty przyciągają swoją obecnością znacznie więcej demonów, zdesperowani Tau zaczęli dokonywać pogromów, chcąc w ten sposób obronić się przed istotami Spaczni. Xenosi, atakowani z jednej strony przez swoich sojuszników a z drugiej przez demony, zostali w większości (jeśli nie w całości) wybici. Niestety nawet tak desperackie środki nie były w stanie uratować Czwartej Strefy Ekspansji. Demony miały zamiar pożywić się wszystkimi duszami - wielkimi i drobnymi. Wtedy pojawił się ten byt. Niewyobrażalnie większy niż demony oblegające Tau, pozbawiony twarzy i noszący maskę która upodabniała go do członków Kasty Niebiańskiej. Wieloręki obrońca wyznawców Większego Dobra, którego forma była skrzyżowaniem ludzkiego ideału piękna z optymalnym wyglądem akceptowalnym wśród Tau. Byt ten, określony później Bogiem Większego Dobra, przegnał demony oblegające ostatnie okręty Czwartej Strefy Ekspansji, ratując tym samym życia resztek Tau. I chociaż istota ta nie miała oczu, była w stanie wejrzeć głęboko w dusze ocalonych. Po swojej interwencji Bóg Większego Dobra sięgnął swoimi wieloma ramionami w głąb Osnowy, tworząc w niej stabilną wyrwę. Nie przypominała ona jednak dziury jaką wytworzyła aktywacja AL-38 - była tunelem prowadzącym do Nem'yar Atoll, niezamieszkanego układu znajdującego się w imperialnej przestrzeni. Działania tego bytu nie tylko ocaliły resztki Czwartej Strefy Ekspansji, ale i stworzyły Gwiezdny Węzeł (ang. Startide Nexus) który otworzył zupełnie nowy kierunek ekspansji dla całego Dominium Tau. Pokłosie thumb|276px|Shas'O Kais Bytu nie ujrzano od czasu jego interwencji. Dochodzenie przeprowadzone m.in. przez Komandora Shasa'O Kaisa wydaje się udowadniać że nie był on masową halucynacją. Wydaje się że obecnie o istnieniu tego bytu wie tylko Kasta Niebiańska, resztki Czwartej Strefy oraz sam Komandor Kais. Opis Wygląd Bóg Większego Dobra był gigantyczną istotą, wielokrotnie większą niż demony oblegające okręty Tau. Nie posiadał twarzy, chociaż nosił maskę która upodobniała jego lico do członków Kasty Niebiańskiej. Posiadał wiele ramion, chociaż każde było bardziej umięśnione od tych którymi mógłby pochwalić się przeciętny członek rasy Tau. Bóg ten emanował dobrem i spokojem, definiował go także głód rozrostu i przemienienia Galaktyki na swoje podobieństwo. Natura Jeśli wierzyć podejrzeniom członków Dominium, Bóg Większego Dobra jest ucieleśnieniem wiary aktywnie psionicznych ras (m.in. ludzi) w Większe Dobro. Wiara ta nie polega jednak na przestrzeganiu zasad a na aktywnym wielbieniu ideologii. Traktowania go jak religii. Bóg Większego Dobra jest potężną istotą - dość silną by przegnać armię demonów oraz utworzyć stabilne przejście wewnątrz Osnowy. Bóg a Dominium Dominium wydaje się nie uznawać Boga Większego Dobra za swojego patrona. Nie cieszą się z jego powstania, brzydząc się samym jego istnieniem. Dla nich Bóg jest zaprzeczeniem ateistycznej ideologii Większego Dobra, bękartem Gue'vesa którzy nie rozumieją piękna niesienia światła wiedzy w mrok Galaktyki. Niebianie uważają go nawet na skrzywienie swojej światłej ideologii, mając nadzieję że byt zniknie nim zdoła wyrządzić krzywdę misji jaką niesie ze sobą ekspansja Dominium Tau. Źródła Codex: T'au Empire (8th edition) pg. 22, 23, 24 War of Secrets (Phil Kelly) Chapter 17 Kategoria:Dominium Tau Kategoria:Osnowa